Podsumowanie I: Co sądzicie na temat Syberii?
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 6 Studio Podsumowania, Toronto Witać Jamesa i Judy siedzących na sofie. James: 'Witajcie Kochani fani Totalnej Porażki! :D Tęskniliście? Ja jestem James! '''Judy: '''A ja Judy! Syberia... zimna, bezwzględna pustynia gdzie nasi bohaterowie walczą o milion dolarów! Brawa! '''James: '''Wcale im nie zazdroszczę. Ja już dawno bym tam poległ. Kingę ledwo wyratowali. :/ '''Judy: '''Tak, ale nie tylko jej dały się we znaki uroki Syberii. :/ Za chwilę powitamy tych co program już opuścili. Powitanie uczestników '''James: '''Jednak zanim to nastąpi to powitajmy tych co się do sezonu nie dostali: *Nikitę! *Arkadego! (Współczuję ci :/) *Elizabeth! '''Nikita: '''TO JA MIAŁEM WYSTĄPIĆ W TYM SEZONIE! WRÓĆCIE MNIE TAM, bo inaczej was SPALĘ!!! Hahahahaha!!! '''Elizabeth: '''Lampa, TV, kupa, obowiązek, sok, sprawiedliwość... James zakleił im usta. '''Judy: '''Uff... '''Arkady: '''Eeee... aaaaaa... Eeeyyy... '''James: '''Nie pomyślałaś, by umieścić go do jakiegoś robota, którym by dawał sygnały? Wiesz, byśmy wiedzieli co mówi i w ogóle. '''Judy: '''Wydałeś całą kasę na wystrój studia, a i tak mi się nie podoba jego wygląd -.- '''James: '''Mogłem bardziej się postarać, ale pech. xD '''Judy: '''Pytacie gdzie są Iulian i Virag? Są w Transylwanii i obiecali nam rozmowę video! :) Brawa! '''James: '''A teraz powitajmy pierwszego gościa! ;) '''Judy: '''Ta osoba zmieniła płeć i uwielbia dbać o swój wygląd - Powitajcie... Nicholasa! Nicholas wszedł do studia i zajął miejsce na kanapie. '''Judy: '''Witaj Nicholas! Jak się miewasz i co sądzisz o swoim udziale w programie? :) '''Nicholas: '''Smutno mi :'( Powinnam zabić Tatianę zanim dorwała się do Thomasa :'( ON POWINIEN BYĆ TYLKO MÓJ!!! MÓJ!!! '''Judy: '''Eee... ok... Zirytowana Judy szturchnęła Jamesa. '''James: '''Jak zareagowałeś, jak wyleciałeś jako pierwszy? To musiał być ból, co nie? '''Nicholas: '''Zareagowałaś*!!! Jestem dziewczyną! -.- '''James: '''Cóż. Jak wolisz. '''Nicholas: '''A po Podsumowaniu prześpisz się ze mną! Podobasz mi się! <3 :) James zaczął się trząść. '''Judy: '''Radzę ci odwołać to co powiedziałeś! '''Nicholas: '''Powiedziałaś*!!!!! I NIE!!! '''Judy: '''Ale to wolny kraj i wolność słowa. Zapraszam za kulisy ;) Judy poszła z Nicholasem za kulisy. James nadal był wystraszony. Zza kulis słychać było dźwięki bójki, walenia krzesłem, dźwięki rażenia prądem itp. Pół minuty później do studia weszła Judy. '''James: '''Co mu/jej zrobiłaś? :O '''Judy: '''Pobawiłam się z nią troszkę, bo nikt (a szczególnie to coś) nie ma prawa spać z tobą. ;) '''James: '''Kurde. Co za ulga xD Trzeba ochłonąć trochę :) '''Judy: '''Ochłońmy, ochłońmy... pora na gości video (prosto z ponurej Transylwanii) ;) '''James: '''Iulian i Virag! TV w studiu pokazuje Virag i Iuliana w ich pokoju. '''Iulian: '''Witajcie! Witam James i Judy! ;) Miło was jest znowu widzieć. '''Judy: '''Nam również. :) '''Iulian: '''Judy -> Wyglądasz słabo. Biłaś się z kimś? O_o '''Judy: '''Kot mnie podrapał. ;p Śmiech i brawa... '''James: '''Zmieniając temat, jak ci się Syberia podoba? :) '''Iulian: '''Takie 3/10. Buu... '''Judy i James: '''Dlaczego? :O '''Iulian: '''Eliminacje zbytnio przewidywane i smutno się ten sezon jakoś ogląda. '''James: '''Szkoda trochę. '''Iulian: '''To lecę do pracy! Dał buziaka Virag. '''Iulian: '''Porozmawiajcie sobie teraz z Virag ;) Iulian sobie poszedł. '''Virag: '''Hej... '''Judy: '''Witaj :) Iulian pracuje? Gdzie? '''Virag: '''Pracuje jako ponury, smętny, nudny gazeciarz... Wygrał w cuglach casting do tej pracy i jestem z niego bardzo dumna... '''James: '''A możesz nam tą radość ukazać? ;) '''Virag: '''Nie chce mi się... A czy ty możesz zmienić ten garnitur...? Nie pasuje do ciebie... '''James: '''Hę? '''Judy: '''Virag ma rację. Chyba obiecałeś, że go zmienisz -.- '''James: '''Nie stać mnie na nowy xD Śmiech... '''Judy: '''Ta, jasne. Virag -> A jak Tobie się podoba Syberia? :) '''Virag: '''Ten program to największa beznadzieja jaka kiedykolwiek (wybiła dziewiętnasta) Mi się ten program bardzo podoba i w dodatku jest na Syberii <3 :D '''Judy: '''Fajnie :) Faworyci? '''Virag: '''Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam :/ '''Judy: '''Oki. Trzymaj się ;) '''Virag: '''I wzajemnie :) Video rozmowa się zakończyła. '''James: '''Czas powitać je... bo oddzielnie nie mogłyby wejść xD '''Judy: '''Obie łączy naprawdę wiele. Kochają bajki, tańczyć, fałszować i Nicholasa! A jednak występuje między nimi konflikt... '''James: '''Oto... Barbie i Manuela! Barbie i Manuela weszły spokojnie do studia. Wooooow! '''Judy: '''Czyżby nadzieja? :) Jednak gdy spojrzały na siebie przystąpiły do bójki. '''Manuela: '''Nienawidzę cię!!! -.- '''Barbie: '''Giń wiedźmo!!! -.- '''James: '''Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Dobrze, że Nicholasa już nie ma, bo bym psychiczne dziś nie wytrzymał. Dziewczyny wciąż się biły. '''Judy: '''EJ! STOP! Nagle przestały. '''Judy: '''Mogłybyście poświęcić przynajmniej 3 minuty na tą rozmowę? Potem możecie wrócić do walki. To jak? :) '''Barbie i Manuela: '''Ok. Barbie i Manuela usiadły na osobnych fotelach. '''Judy: '''James? '''James: '''Ja psychicznie już nie wyrabiam. Nie krępuj się xD '''Judy: '''Spoko. Skoro nie chcesz dodatkowej godzinki w łóżku to mogę porozmawiać. :) Uuu!!! '''James: '''Porozmawiam z dziewczynami. '''Judy: '''Fajnie. '''James: '''Ach! To jak tam dziewczyny? :) Cieszycie się z udziału w programie? :) '''Barbie: '''NIE! '''Manuela: '''NIE! To była... '''Barbie: '''Niemiła... '''Manuela: '''Odmiana syfu, którego jeszcze... -.- '''Barbie: '''Nie opisali w żadnych bajkach... '''Manuela: '''I w niektórych filmach pornograficznych, a dokładniej... '''James: '''DOBRA! Nie kończcie! Przynajmniej powiedzcie, że zrobiłyście coś normalnego w programie. '''Manuela: '''Jasne! '''Barbie: '''Tak! '''James: '''A co? Chyba pożałuję tego pytania... '''Manuela: '''Ja zakradałam się do tego brodatego stażysty i... '''Barbie: '''Ja tak samo! To było, jak w tej bajce i zaciągnęłam go, a on... '''Manuela: '''Uuu! xD To samo miałaś co ja! James złapał się za głowę. '''James: '''Skończcie, bo mnie wyniosą za chwilę... '''Manuela: '''Ale poważnie mu tak odpowiedziałaś? :O '''Barbie: '''Zrobiłam to, bo tak chciałam :) '''Manuela: '''Wow! Też tak bym odpowiedziała. Czy to oznacza, że się pogodziłyśmy? :) '''Barbie: '''Tak! Manuela i Barbie przybiły pionę. '''Manuela: '''Super! Idziesz na zakupy? Trzeba kupić te czerwone szpilki co są na promocji! '''Barbie: '''O takich właśnie marzę <3 '''Manuela: '''No ba! Dziewczyny wybiegły ze studia. ... Przybyła Judy. '''Judy: '''I jak? Leje się krew? '''James: '''Jaka krew?! :O '''Judy: '''Mam na myśli Barbie i Manuelę. '''James: '''Nie strasz mnie, bo ja i tak ledwo się tutaj trzymam. Pogodziły się. '''Judy: '''Wow, poważnie? Ciekawe :) '''James: '''Teraz ta część, która na pewno mnie trochę zrelaksuje i rozbawi. Czas zacząć... '''Judy i James: '''To musiało zaboleć!!! To musiało zaboleć! Kamera pokazuje sceny z SPB, które nie weszły do SPB. ''Thomas ze zdenerwowania, że będą musieli odnaleźć stołówkę kopnął w śnieg i złapała go pułapka na myszy po czym zaczął przeklinać Tina ze zdenerwowania rzuciła kijem hokejowym w krocze Andreasa, a chwilę potem on dostał przypadkowo kijem od Patricka Jedną ze staruszek wkurzyły słowa Chrisa i z nerwów go zaatakowała, a Chris prosił o pomoc Śmiech... '''James: '''Hahaha! xD '''Judy: '''Widzę, że już ci się humor poprawił :) '''James: '''Trochę tak :) Rozmowa z gośćmi specjalnymi '''Judy: '''To dobrze, bo wiesz co teraz? ;) '''James: '''Tak! Czas na ostatnią część naszego podsumowania, czyli rozmowę z gośćmi specjalnymi! Zapraszamy ich do siebie! Z widowni do Jamesa i Judy podeszli: *Duncan (1 obsada) *Dakota (2 obsada) *Shawn (3 obsada) *Kitty (RR obsada) I usiedli wygodnie na swoich fotelach. '''Judy: '''Duncan, Dakota, Shawn i Kitty. Oto nasi reprezentanci każdej z poprzednich obsad! :D Brawa... '''James: '''Posłuchajmy co mają do powiedzenia na temat Syberii i w ogóle całego cyklu "Random"! :) '''Duncan: '''A co można powiedzieć? Gra się nie zmieniła i ciągle ten sam debilny prowadzący McLean też się nie zmienił. '''Shawn: '''Obsada się zmieniła! Wielu fajnych gości np. Fatih. Ten gość wie poco tu przyszedł. '''Duncan: '''Ta... Thomas robi swoje, ale szczerze mnie trochę rozczarował. Kitty zrobiła sobie wspólne selfie z publicznością i z prowadzącymi. '''Kitty: '''A czemuż to? :) '''Duncan: '''Bo gorzej mu poszło niż mi po pierwszych dwóch sezonach, a obiecywał więcej xD '''Dakota: '''Dobrze, że mnie w to nie wkręcili, bo na pewno nie starczyłoby mi błyszczyku na te wszystkie sezony :) '''Kitty: '''Pożyczyłabyś mi trochę? :) '''Dakota: '''Spoko :) A tak w ogóle niektórzy uczestnicy tej obsady powinni się leczyć w psychiatryku i w ogóle... xD Większość przytaknęła. '''Shawn: '''Ja nie rozumiem, jak Fatih jeszcze z nią nie zerwał!? Ja zdecydowanie wolałbym już stanąć nieuzbrojony przeciwko bandzie zombie. Nie pasuje do niego, ale to tylko moja opinia. '''Duncan: '''Coś w tym jest, ale po chuj ten debiut w ostatnim odcinku?! Przecież to nie miało sensu xD '''Kitty: '''Dla DJ'a już lepsze to niż zawód mamy, której obiecał kasę :/ '''Shawn: '''To prawda. Niech zajdzie daleko. A tak w ogóle co sądzicie o tej lokalizacji Syberii na taki program? Według mnie to szaleństwo. '''Duncan: '''Ja tam wolę, jak jest na wyspie. Choć ogólnie Syberia też spoko. '''Kitty: '''Syberia jest piękna! <3 Ach! '''Dakota: '''A gdzie to w ogóle jest? W Polsce? '''Duncan: '''U ruskich :P Ale się wkurwię, jak wywalą Kingę, Thomasa i Tinę. '''Dakota: '''Bo? '''Duncan: '''Bo są najlepsi i kurwa należy im się ta kasa! '''Shawn: '''Nie zdziwię się, jak wygra Andreas, ale nie lubię go. '''Pozostała trójka: '''Hahaha! xD '''Duncan: '''Przecież to jest frajer, który trzyma się głównie te suchego gostka Patricka xDDDD '''Shawn: '''Czy ja wiem. A komu kibicujecie? '''Duncan: '''Ja tam swoich faworytów podałem. Jak macie swoich to walcie śmiało :P '''Kitty: '''Kibicuję najbardziej Fatihowi, Julii i Severinowi. :) '''Duncan: '''Ja tego Severina nie trawię. '''Shawn: '''Mi pasuje gość. '''Kitty: '''Jego relacja z Julką zapowiada się ciekawie :) '''Dakota: '''A moją faworytką jest Sierra :) '''Reszta: '''Dlaczego akurat ona?! '''Dakota: '''Bo tak, a co? Zabronicie mi? :P Zasługuje na to ;) '''Shawn: '''Na max.9 miejsce tak, ale na wygraną nie. '''Dakota: '''Odezwał się znawca. A komu ty kibicujesz pogromco zombie? :) '''Shawn: '''Ja mam tylko jednego konkretnego faworyta, a jest nim Ben. Ten gość jest the best! '''Duncan: '''Kurde xD To już propozycja Dakoty lepsza xD '''Shawn: '''Każdy ma swoje zdanie :) Świerszcz... James i Judy skończyli się obściskiwać. '''Judy: '''Dlaczego już nie gadacie? xD '''Kitty: '''Czas poświęcony na naszą dyskusję dobiegł końca. A szkoda, bo chciałam dodać, że bardzo podoba mi się Fatih i nadal nie popieram tego, że jest z tą okrutną Isaballą, która na niego nie zasługuje! >O '''Judy: '''To w porę skończyliście xD A co wydarzy się ciekawego w programie? Dowiedzie się tego oglądając... '''James i Judy: Totalną Porażkę: Syberię Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu